W
by milk.addict69
Summary: (Bukan remake drakor W. Judulnya doang yang sama) . Alya ulangan Fisika dadakan! Disuruh belajar, malah mengkhayal. Tiba-tiba, Alya berada di dunia webtoon dengan dikelilingi para cogan. Omegot! Bisakah Alya kembali ke dunia nyata? Atau ia akan terus berada di sana? . 304 Study Room Fanfiction without Mbak Desyca. Maapkeun. Dengan tambahan beberapa OCs dan cast webtoon yang lain


**ALYA**

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya beri waktu 10 menit untuk belajar. Hari ini kita ulangan Fisika Bab 3."

" _What the fuu—_ "

"Heh, sadar tempat. Lo deket sama meja guru, Al," ucap Della ke Alya yang baru saja ingin mengumpat. Pagi-pagi mendadak ulangan Fisika. Pelajaran yang gak disukai Alya.

"Ya habisnya. Sukanya ulangan mendadak," balas Alya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengambil buku catatan Fisika miliknya dan mulai membacanya.

1 menit...

5 menit...

9 menit...

Alya meremas rambutnya. Ia sudah membaca semua rumus yang akan diujikan tapi tak ada satu pun yang ia pahami.

 _Hah, kagak ada yang ngerti T_T seandainya gue jadi Desyca kayak di komik itu. Ena kali ya._

Akhirnya, bukannya belajar, Alya malah mengkhayal. Mengkhayal kalau ia bisa jadi peserta OSN Fisika dan dikelilingi oleh 6 cogan tercinta.

Kayal lu, Al!

 _[Bodo amat~]_

Anjay.

"—Al, Alya. Sayang~"

 _Eh?_ Alya mengerutkan kening saat mendengar suara seorang cowok di sampingnya. Padahal ia duduk bersama Della. _Manggil sayang hm..._

Lalu Alya mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada cowok gans sangat berambut panjang warna oranye. Terus matanya berwarna hijau. Tunggu. Alya kok kayak kenal?

"REIHAN?!" teriak Alya heboh. Cowok yang ternyata namanya Reihan itu menatap Alya bingung.

"Kenapa sih, Al? Kok pake teriak?" tanya Reihan. Alya masih syok dan hanya bisa menatap wajah salah satu cogan yang sering ia lihat di _webtoon_ itu. Lalu Alya ingat sesuatu.

 _Ah iya. Tadi dia manggil gue sayang ya._

"Rei, tadi lo yang manggil gue sayang?" Reihan wajahnya semakin bingung tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Lah emangnya gue siapanya elo?" tanya Alya lagi dengan wajah cengo. Sekarang Reihan terkikik geli.

"Lo kan pacar gue, Alya Kuswira yang doyannya Koreya koreya," jawab Reihan sambil mencubit hidung Alya. Alya makin cengo.

 _Pacar? Gue? Pacarnya Reihan Rizaski? Hellaw~ serius ini-_

"Lo kok aneh banget sih, Al?" Sebuah suara dari belakang Alya menginterupsi pikiran Alya. Alya menoleh dan segera menemukan cogan lain dengan kulit putih dan mata sipit. Ya, itu—

"DIRGA?!" teriak Alya lagi yang membuat Dirga – cowok sipit – sedikit terlonjak. Tapi kemudian ia geleng-geleng.

"Dek Alya, tolong jangan teriak-teriak terus ya. Nanti ganggu ruang sebelah." Alya kini menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan 2 cogan sekaligus. Yang satu bule, mata biru, rambut pirang. Yang satunya lagi kerdil dan lagi fokus dengan _Nintendo DS_ di tangannya.

"MAS BEJO?! KAK JUNA?!" Bagai tak mengindahkan kata-kata Benedict, Alya kembali berteriak. Benedict geleng-geleng.

"Al, lo kenapa sih? Wey, Caplang. Lo apain adek gue?" Kali ini Juna yang bersuara. Ia sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dunia keduanya.

"G-gak gue apa-apain sumpah, Kak," ucap Reihan membela diri. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan muncullah—

"LAOSHI?! PAK ZAM?!" Dua orang yang baru saja masuk tersebut langkahnya langsung terhenti saat Alya menyebut nama mereka.

"Ada apa sih, Al? Kamu ini. Rei, pacarmu kenapa ini?" tanya Yanjie a.k.a Laoshi sambil menunjuk Alya yang cengo. Pak Zam lalu menghampiri Alya.

"Dahinya agak panas. Kayaknya demam. Yasudah, Rei, setelah kumpul nanti kamu antar Alya ke UKS ya," ucap Pak Zam setelah memeriksa dahi Alya yang ternyata memang agak panas. Makannya menggila :v

 **REIHAN**

"Al, nanti pulang anterin ke toko bukubentar ya," ucap Reihan sambil menulis sesuatu di meja. Reihan Alya. Idih.

Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang pacar, Reihan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kiri. Ada Alya yang sedang menunduk dengan tangan meremas rambut.

"Al, lo gapapa? Al, Alya. Sayang~"

Lalu Alya mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Reihan dengan dahi berkerut.

"REIHAN?!"

 _Weyolo. Nih anak kenapa?_

"Kenapa sih, Al? Kok pake teriak?"

"Rei, tadi lo yang manggil gue sayang?" Reihan mengerutkan dahi. Tapi mengangguk.

 _Lah, dia amnesia?_

"Lah, emangnya gue siapanya elo?" tanya Alya lagi. Reihan mengikik melihat wajah cengo Alya yang baginya imut.

 _Pacar gue lucu banget, Ya Allah._

"Lo kan pacar gue, Alya Kuswira yang doyannya Koreya-koreya."

Samar, Reihan mendengar suara Dirga yang duduk di kiri Alya. Alya menoleh lalu berteriak lagi. Lalu ke Benedict dan Juna juga seperti itu. Bahkan ke Pak Zam dan Yanjie.

 _Ini Alya beneran amnesia? Kok aneh gini sih?_ Reihan membatin. Kemudian ia melihat Pak Zam yang menyentuh dahi Alya.

"Dahinya agak panas. Kayaknya demam. Yasudah, Rei, setelah kumpul nanti kamu antar Alya ke UKS ya." Reihan menyengir lebar mendengar ucapan Pak Zam.

"Siap, Pak."

 _Yey, bisa dua-duaan._

[Modus lo, Rei.]

 **DIRGA**

"REIHAN?!"

 _Ck, apaan sih si Alya. Pake teriak-teriak._

Dirga kembali menyamankan posisi kepalanya di atas meja. Ya, ia tidur. Itu karena Pak Zam dan Yanjie yang tak kunjung datang.

"Lah, emangnya gue siapanya elo?"

 _Doh, kenapa sih ni anak?_

Kemudian Dirga mengangkat kepalanya dan ganti menjadi dagunya bertopang pada tangan kirinya. Ia menatap Alya yang membelakanginya.

"Lo kok aneh banget sih, Al?" tanya Dirga. Alya menoleh, lalu kembali berteriak.

"DIRGA?!"

 _E copot, e copot. Ngagetin sialan,_ batin Dirga. Latah ternyata kagetnya. Meski cuma dibatin :v

"Dek Alya, tolong jangan teriak-teriak terus ya. Nanti ganggu ruangan sebelah." Pandangan Dirga dan Alya langsung beralih ke Benedict yang duduk di belakang bersama Juna.

"MAS BEJO?! KAK JUNA?!" Alya berteriak lagi.

 _Ah, bodo amat. Gue bobo gans lagi aja_

Akhirnya Dirga berusaha tidur kembali dengan _lulaby_ kegaduhan Alya.

 **JUNA**

"REIHAN?!"

 _E buset, tuh anak kenapa?_ Juna membatin masih dengan mata yang terfokus pada layar _Nintendo DS_ kesayangannya.

Matanya sesekali melirik ke adiknya yang duduk di depannya. Iya, kalian gak salah. Juna kakaknya Alya. Meski Alya 10 cm lebih tinggi dari Juna.

"DIRGA?!"

 _E anjay, hampir meleset_

Juna bernafas lega saat _player_ di _game_ yang ia mainkan tidak jadi tercebur kolam api karena teriakan Alya.

"MAS BEJO?! KAK JUNA?!"

 _Anjrit_

Juna mengelus dada saat tulisan _Game Over_ berwarna merah muncul di layar _NDS_ nya. Untung saja Alya itu adik kesayangannya. Jika bukan, pasti sudah Juna tonjok.

"Al, lo kenapa sih? Wey, Caplang. Lo apain adek gue?" tanya Juna garang. Reihan langsung geleng-geleng.

"G-gak gue apa-apain sumpah, Kak."

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Lalu—

"LAOSHI?! PAK ZAM?!"

 _Nih anak kok jadi hobi banget teriak-teriak?_

"Dahinya agak panas. Kayaknya demam. Yasudah, Rei, setelah kumpul nanti kamu antar Alya ke UKS ya."

 _Weh. Alya sakit? Padahal tadi pagi sehat-sehat aja tuh. E tunggu. Yang nganterin ke UKS si Caplang?_

"Pak, saya aja yang nganterin Alya. Saya kan kakaknya," ucap Juna sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

"Eh, gak usah, Jun. Kamu nanti langsung ke kelas aja. Habis ini ada pelajaran saya dan bakal ulangan," ujar Pak Zam. Tangan Juna langsung turun dan ia menatap Reihan tajam.

"Jan cari kesempatan lo, Caplang." Reihan tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan Juna.

"Iya, QaQa." Dan setelahnya, sebuah penghapus mendarat dengan keras ke dahi Reihan.

 **BENEDICT**

 _[Punya Mas kamu skip aja gakpapa *senyumadem]_

[Eh? Beneran Mas?]

 _[Iya. Lain kali aja. Ini udah banyak *masihsenyum]_

[Gak ah, Mas. Aku tulis dikit aja deh.]

"REIHAN?!"

 _Eladalah, ono opo toh sama Dek Alya?_

"DIRGA?!"

 _Lah, teriak lagi._

"Dek Alya, tolong jangan teriak-teriak terus ya. Nanti ganggu ruang sebelah."

Alya menoleh ke arah Benedict lalu menatapnya kaget. Benedict bingung.

"MAS BEJO?! KAK JUNA?!"

 _Duh, gusti. Baru dibilangin udah teriak lagi. Kesambet apaan sih?_

"LAOSHI?! PAK ZAM?!"

Benedict hanya sanggup geleng-geleng dan mengelus dada melihat Alya yang seperti tidak mengindahkan ucapannya tadi. _Sakit, hati Mas_.

"Dahinya agak panas. Kayaknya demam. Yasudah, Rei, setelah kumpul nanti kamu antar Alya ke UKS ya."

 _Oh, ternyata sakit. Makannya kayak gak sehat. GWS, Dek_.

* * *

 **ALYA**

"Jadi anak-anak. Kalian berlima yang dikumpulkan ini akan menjadi wakil Provinsi Riau untuk OSN Fisika. Beruntungnya yang 5 dari Binusvi semua sama satu lagi dari Smansa. Kalian akan mulai dikarantina lusa ini. Hari Senin. Kumpul di Hotel Laksamana jam 3 sore. Sampai sana langsung lapor ke panitia, taruh koper di kamar, dan langsung ke ruang 304. Inget. Daftar barang yang perlu dibawa akan saya bagikan nanti. Mentor yang akan mengajar kalian di sana Yanjie dan saya sendiri. Itu saja dari saya. Ada yang ditanyakan? Atau ada tambahan dari kamu Yanjie?" jelas Pak Zam panjang lebar. Seisi ruangan cuma geleng. Penjelasannya langsung rinci buangat.

"Kalau begitu kumpul hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas masing-masing." Habis itu Pak Zam sama Yanjie keluar ruangan.

Alya syoknya sudah mulai reda. Lalu saat ia akan pergi keluar, Reihan langsung menggandeng tangannya.

"Orang sakit jangan jalan sendirian. Nanti kalo pingsan di tengah jalan gimana?" ucap Reihan. Alya senyum. Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan 3 onggok manusia di sana.

"Al, masih kuat jalan sendiri?" tanya Reihan saat mereka sudah sampai setengah perjalanan. Alya mengangguk pelan.

 _Asalkan jalan bareng elo mah gue marathon sekarang kuat, Rei._

Sesekali saat mereka melewati ruang kelas yang pintunya terbuka, mereka langsung ditatap sedemikian rupa. Ada yang senang, ada yang khawatir, ada yang iri, ada juga yang sinis. Alya jadi merinding.

 _Jadi gini rasanya pacaran sama pangeran sekolah? Horor bangat._

Tak lama, mereka sampai di UKS. Reihan segera mengantar Alya ke salah satu ranjang kosong.

"Lo udah sarapan, Al?" tanya Rei saat Alya sudah setengah berbaring. Alya mengingat-ingat sebentar.

 _Kalo di dunia gue yang sebenernya sih udah. Tapi gue laper banget._

Kemudian Alya menggeleng. Reihan tersenyum dan mengacak rambut coklat tua Alya. _Eh?_ Alya baru sadar kalau rambutnya jadi coklat tua. Tapi, masa bodo sih dia.

"Yaudah, gue beliin sarapan dulu. Di sini aja ya." Alya mengangguk. Tapi sebelum Reihan benar-benar pergi, ia menarik tangan Reihan.

 _Si Rei kalo rambutnya panjang emang ganteng. Tapi ada cantiknya. Kalo dia rambutnya pendek kayak di episod kemaren itu... aih, ganteng pisan euy. Tapi masa gue nyuruh dia potong rambut? Malu ih. Sungkan juga. Bilang gak ya?_

"—Al. Hey."

"Eh? Iya?" Lamunan Alya buyar setelah mendengar suara Reihan yang menginterupsinya. Lalu Alya menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Ah, anu. Rambut lo gak kena razia? Gak kepengen lo potong gitu? Biar tambah ganteng?" tanya Alya dengan akhir kalimat yang serasa menggantung. Reihan awalnya bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mengelus rambut Alya yang sedang menunduk.

"Gue udah nunggu lo buat ngomong gini. Sebenernya pengen gue potong dari dulu, tapi takutnya elo gak suka," jawab Reihan. Alya perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Besok bakal gue potong," lanjut Reihan sambil tersenyum manis. Alya balas tersenyum.

"Gue ke kantin dulu ya."

Setelah itu, Reihan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Alya sendirian. Kemudian Alya merasakan sesuatu bergetar di saku roknya.

 _E curut_ , kaget Alya dalam hati. Dengan segera, Alya merogoh sakunya dan menemukan ponsel berwarna putih. Hp-nya ganti. Kalau di dunia nyata _Iph 7,_ di sini _Iph 7s+._ Apgred yaw.

Lalu Alya melihat layar ponsel yang tercantum nama 'Juntet' di sana. Ternyata ada telfon. Dengan segera, Alya mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Halo, Al? Udah di UKS?"_

 _Ternyata Kak Juna ya._

"Udah, Kak," jawab Alya sambil tersenyum mengingat nama kontak Juna yang ada di ponselnya. 'Juntet'. 'Juna Kuntet' wkwk.

 _"Ada yang njagain gak? Tadi gue liat si Rei jalan ke kantin."_

"Dia masih mau beliin makanan, Kak."

 _"Oh, yaudah. Kalo ada apa-apa telpon gue aja oke? Eh, Pak Zam udah dateng. Udah dulu, Al. Bye."_

BIP

Alya tersenyum lebar setelah sambungan telepon diputus. Ternyata Juna tidak secuek di komik. Ternyata ia sangat perhatian pada adiknya.

 _Hohoho. Kakak idaman banget_

BRAK

 **-TBC-**

 **Hohoho... FF macam apa ini? Ide tiba-tiba muncul waktu ada ulangan Fisika yang materinya belum gue tau sama sekali. Hng. Sudahlah, begitu saja dari saya^^ *bow**


End file.
